Shadow of the Red Flag: Part 1
by dcfefs
Summary: The year was 2277, 200 years after the Great War. the world was locked within a dark and quiet void. The US government was broken, unable to continue with the war with its enemies, nor could the enemies. China, with its government remained intact, sent out her most deadly force towards the capital wasteland... to execute protocol 614, a plan to end the war once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

The red flag's shadow:

A large cloud covered the crescent moon as it passed through the sky of the capital wasteland. The only source of light which shined upon riverboat landing was completely shut out, the air was still and quiet as if time had stopped and the world had fallen into a void of silence and darkness.

A ship, metal and riddled with holes of bullets and cannons, launched its anchor into the bottomless black void, docking half a mile away from the coast. While on the coast, a figure raised from the dark water, almost invisible in the night with its ebony skin. it has a well-balanced streamlined body, the definition of perfection between toughness and agility, the orange velvet light had lit up on its head, offering the most ensuring guidance even in the darkest environment. This is the hei guei armor, the pride possession of the elite force of the People Liberation Army, the fear of the west; this is the symbol … of the crimson dragoon.

The figure kneeled and pressed the red dot located on the right side of his helmet, and a hologram appeared and spoke in the tone in which no one had heard within the capital wasteland for hundreds of years. A person, dressed in a green Chinese military uniform, with five stars across his black hat, and on his chest was full of metals and stripes of honor, he spoke with a deep hoarse voice. "Lieutenant Chen, this is General Lee. Your mission is the first of its kind, what you do here will be the foundation of our Protocol 614. You are now located in the south part of what the Americans call – the Capital Wasteland. Your objectives are to observe and assess the current United States of America's governments and its military status. Lieutenant Chen, this, will be a long term mission that may take up to years to complete, depending on the current state of matter. Right now, we know almost nothing on the capital wasteland.  
While you are on the mission, Chairmen Yao issued three objectives , they are your top priority for this mission.

no.1 Infiltrate the BOS base – Citadel and extract intel  
no.2 Infiltrate the Enclave base – Raven Rock and extract intel  
no.3 analysis any and all potential threat to the Republic of China

Radio in and report back once you have the intel. Good luck, Lieutenant Chen, the mission is given only to you because we trust in your abilities and experiences as one of our best veteran in the elite crimson dragoon force. The suitcase we had given you will help you accomplish this mission; we are awaiting for your good news, long live Chairmen Yao and Long live the People of the republic. "

*transmission ends*

Chen tapped on the side on its helmet and activated the night vision as he took his first step on the strange foreign land. He had also began his journey to end the war once and for all, no matter what it takes, for the people of the republic.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

Chen opened the suitcase that was given to him before the landing. Within the suitcase there were detachable parts for the designated marksman rifle- HK T94, semiautomatic, 12 rounds in a clip, gas operated, uses 5.8x42mm bullets within a detachable cartridge. It is a heavy calibre firing rifle which is supported with 4 extra air compartments to create a combusted shot with extra power that the shot will travel in a straight line for the first 1000 meters and wind will not hinder the combusted shot within the 1000m, with a 8x/12x adjustable scope, due to its high fire rate, it can be used effective in medium range to long range. It is considered light in weight amongst marksman rifles, yet its power is unrivalled. It has a maximum effective firing range of 2200 meters. It was the most advanced marksman rifle in post war China.

Within the next compartment there was a Shanxi Type 17 Chinese pistol, 10 rounds in a clip, smooth reloading action with the firing range up to 200 meters.

Lastly, Chen had opened to last compartment of the long black suitcase; a flickering light sparkles as Chen flips the compartment open. It was a high frequency sonic jian sword, once it is activated, the blade would vibrate in sonic speed, cutting anything in its path right clean off from flesh to bricks. Chen performed a Tai chi quan36 form tolu to gain the balance and weight of the new weapon he obtained.

Lastly, Chen assembled the parts of the sniper rifle, packed the pistol in the porch and strapped the sword in the scabbard and strapped it around his belt, and began scouting the area.

After scouting for 30 minutes, Chen had discovered a dozen armed men wearing the symbol of an eagle's claw on their black combat armor in the outpost before him. Chen lowered his torso and crouched, activating the Stealth Field System, and began to observe the armed men.

Chen noticed that these men were no average guns men, they were packing heavy fire, and their weapons included batons to pistols to rifles and shotguns to heavy missile launchers. The camps of the outpost are located in a manner which surrounded the ruined building in the center. Chen's instinct told him that the building must be holding valuable resources, and the heavily armed guards were here to protect it.

At this moment, one of the armed men was talking to one of his colleagues, and he said "hey, let's be honest, it's nearly been a month already, what exactly are we guarding here?" his college turned around and replied "I don't know man… but for 50 bottle caps a week, I would do fucking anything " A loud, booming voice echoed through the street, it sounded almost like a roar, " would you guys shut the fuck up?! You are paid to kill any miserable maggots that walks this path who ain't one of us, not fucking chit chat, now shut up before I power fists them shut!" Chen looked at the right side of the road and saw a huge man, with a mohawk haircut, a scar on his face so big that it starts at the tip of the forehead and ended on the chin bone on the other side of his face. His beard was big and brown, with stains of blood within it, the armor which the huge man wore was unlike other armed men, it was in the colour of pale blue and had spikes coming out of its shoulder plates, also unlike the other armed men, he was not carrying a gun, but he seemed to be carrying huge gauntlets made of dense metal. Within the two gauntlets, they appeared to be holding 2 lines that led to the collar of the two deformed dogs lying beside his feet. "Sorry…Bear…Sir…" the men stuttered in unison.

Chen noticed he could not take on the armed force directly, to infiltrate the building, his best chance was to sneak around them. Just as Chen made a move to turn away from the armed men, the huge man said "hey, wait a second; I think my puppies are smelling somethin…" and not a second after, the dogs began to bark with a thunderous noise. Their jaws were opened so widely that it seemed like they were going to fall off from their deformed radiated mouth.

Chen quickly ducked behind a desk located in the nearby tent and as he took out his pistol, he heard the man's voice again "GO GET HIM! GO GET HIM PUPS!" then Chen heard a sound of a click; he knew the beasts had been unchained. They were coming…


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

Chen knew that he would be discovered if he was to stay in the same spot, and if he fire his gun here, then his cover would be blown. He must get out of there, and he had little time before the dogs find him. Chen looked around the tent and found nothing but a broken office lamp, he took it and threw it as far as he could. The lamp landed and hit the ammo box outside of another tent, making a metallic cluck noise. "there you are! Pups, maul him!" then the dogs ran to the opposite direction of where Chen was hiding. Chen seized this opportunity and ran inside the ruined building, and with the help of the SFS, no one could see him, not even the armed men up close. Inside the building, he saw a door that's halfway opened, he entered through the door and closed it quietly behind him. Chen thought that the armed men would not be able to find him inside the building now … especially not at night.

Chen found a window just opposite where he stood, and peeked outside to observe if he had sounded the alarm for the armed group. A roar of frustration echoed through the air, and then he knew, he was safe … for now.

Within the office, Chen found some of the Talon's company's bounty lists, financial report, contracts and weapon placement orders, etc…and now he realized that he is not dealing with any wild raiders who fight each other till the last can of beans, these are killers, organized, trained mercenaries that would plan ahead and hunt down its prey with efficiency. They were the Talon's Company. Suddenly, a small object had landed on the floor while he was searching for more information, it was a disc, it was labelled "Project Reaper Scythe". Chen put the disc into a terminal nearby, four items appeared on the screen, they were:

"Enclave tech: domestication unit"

An advanced form of Enclave technology used to control any wild wasteland creatures for use as biological weapons, it is a piece of rare technology, on 12th June, 2277 we have successfully obtained such device along with the specimen and holds the scientist in captivity. The device appeared to be undamaged despite the horrific clash between our forces and the enclaves."  
Captain Dannings.

"Reverse engineering blogs"

Studies had been made towards the device, it appears that the device is attached into the specimen, removing it had caused traumatic damage towards to specimen. Enclave scientist who is under our captivity are able to explain the structure and design of the device in detail, however, the device is considered one of the highest classified piece of technology, and not all of the info is understood by any one scientist, as they specialized in different aspects of the device. According to our captive scientist, it would at least require 3 enclave scientists to reconstruct such a device.  
Doctor Muhammad

"Captured specimen status"

the specimen suffered serious injury from the last crossfire between our forces and the enclave in the mission of capturing the specimen alive. One of its horns had been blown off by grenades, its head is crippled with multiple gun shots wound. It suffered from physical injury to the head and from detaching the head gear by force had rendered the beast twitching its head occasionally and excessive drooling, also, the beast appeared to be much more aggressive after the head gear had been removed and can no longer distinguish the Enclaves from its enemies.

Dr. Muhammad

Lastly , it was the "Specimen Graphic Picture" Chen opended the file and he was shocked to see what was before him. it was an image of a hideous creature which Chen had never seen, its horns are black, sharp and massive, it only had a dozen teeth but each of them are long and sharp, it's so long that they grow well outside of its long snout. Chen can tell that one bite from this monster can easily tear away the limps of a human. Within its eyes, you can see no soul that dwells in the body; it is white and blank, as if it's already dead. Its shoulder are broad and very muscular, its skins are thick and rough, the faded bullet holes wound on its body proved that the skin is tough and resilient to the damage of guns. Its legs are long and muscular, it shows that this creature is a hunter, it pursue its prey at an unimaginable speed. Despite all that, they were nowhere near as horrifying comparing to the long, scythe-like, razor sharp claw it has on its bony hands, its claws are gigantic comparing to its already monstrous built body.

It indeed was a monster, a perfect predator, thought Chen, as he is shocked that such creature exists in the world. The intel showed Chen that the talon company was doing experiments on the Enclave technology on the top floor…where the domestication device was located. Chen was determined to obtain it.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:

Chen realized that he was on the first floor, and he was two levels away from his goal. Suddenly, Chen heard voices echoed in the hallway. "hey man I think I heard someone using the terminal at the back" and another voice answered "that can't be right… no one is supposed to be on this floor right now… not at this hour… let's take a look" and then Chen heard rapid footsteps coming towards his direction and Chen has nowhere to run.

Before Chen could activate his SFS, the light had been switched on and the door was pushed opened. Chen ducked behind a locker, he was holding his pistol, but he realized that noise of gun fire would alert the guards and attract more enemies. He puts the pistol back in his gun porch, and leaned forward and took a quick look at his targets, he saw two armed guards; the one on the left was armed with R91 assault rifle and the one on the right is armed with a standard combat shotgun, they were both wearing standard talon company's combat armour. From Chen's combat experience, he knew that the combat armours were too resistant towards small guns fire. The difficult part of this is to eliminate the threat without shooting them and without either of them being able to fire or alert other mercenaries. Chen calculated the distance between him and the armed men, he knew he must be fast and precise…

The two armed men walked deeper into the room, they were only a few steps away from where Chen was hiding, "hey look, the terminal is still on, someone was looking at…" the man with the assault rifle said. Chen seized this opportunity to strike…


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Chen stepped in sideway between the two men, and he stroke. He pushed down the barrel of the combat shotgun that the man was holding, grabbed hold on to the body of the gun and shoved the gun's handle brutally towards the man's throat. With the sound of air being forcefully exhaled from his throat, he knew that the handle of the gun had landed a traumatic blow towards the target. Within a split second, Chen turned back and knocked aside the other man's rifle with a side kick then he took his momentum to swing the gun towards the rifle's man's head and smashed it with full strength. The gun's hard wooded handle was smashed to bits as the result of the impact. The man collapsed on the floor instantly and sized to move. Chen then immediately turned around to get ready for the other man's next strike. The other man, was having the hardest time to try to catch a breath, yet still managed to take out his combat knife from his belt and attempted to lunge at Chen, but due to the blow to his throat earlier, his brain couldn't get enough oxygen for him to aim properly, Chen parried the attack with ease by using the palm of his left hand to pushed the man's arm aside then grabbed the man's wrist with his right hand, he then twist it upwards, the man groaned in pain, but the punishment was yet to be over, Chen unforgivingly gave the man's armed joint a hard elbow strike, breaking the man's arm in an instant, then he followed the strike with a side blow with his left elbow towards the man's face, knocking out three of his teeth, then while still holding onto the enemy's arm, Chen pulled the already broken arm downwards and blood spat out of the man's mouth as Chen landed a knee strike to the man's stomach. Then he twisted the man's arm backwards around the man's back, and came behind the man, took the knife out of his hand, and then he finished the job by stabbing the knife into the back of the man's neck.

The man landed hard on the floor and moved no more. Chen quickly ran outside of the office and walked up the stairs to the next floor, because he knew sooner or later, his cover would be blown if he stayed on that spot. And so, he moved on to the next floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Following the stairs, Chen reached the second floor, and it was the armory for the entire talon company mercs who were stationed here and yet this time there was only one man guarding the place and he was sleeping, the man has a familiar face, and Chen realized he was the huge man with the metal fists. "that's the efficiency for the white devils to guard what's the most important to them." Chen thought to himself. Chen walked into the room, and there were more weapons and armors in the room then he thought from looking from the outside. On the left side on the room, there is a rack full of different kinds of grenades and mines, in the middle they have 5 rack s full of small arms, they include pistols, sub machine guns, assault rifles, combat shotguns, hunting rifles, sniper rifles, and next to that rack, there lies the big guns, the 3 flame throwers , one minigun and one missile launcher. On right side of the room there lied dozens sets of talon company's combat armors, metal armors, and combat helmets.

Chen decided to take a few weapons back to better analysis the current weapon availability in the wasteland , he sneaked quietly into the room, the huge man was still snoring loudly, he side stepped around his chair he was sleeping on and began to examine the different grenades the armory displayed. Beside the standard frag grenade, there were others that he had never been seen nor has any record of in the Chinese military data, such as the green plasma grenade and the pulse mines. He picked up one of the plasma grenade and examined the design and structure of the weapon.

Suddenly, everything become dark, Chen could no longer see his hand or what he was holding, it was as if there was an eclipse. Then a voice roared behind him "There you are, you sneaky lil bastad!" by the time Chen turned around, there was already a fist right in front of Chen's face, he ducked down quickly to avoid the attack, and he just made it in time, the fist grazed his cheek, but the force of the punch was too powerful, it knocked Chen off balance, and by then the huge man had already given his next strike…


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Chen crossed both of his armed in front of his torso and kicked the rack in front of him to gain leverage over his body to jump backwards in mid-air, the punch landed on his forearms, and sent Chen flying across the room, knocking over three racks before hitting the floor. But due to the evasive move taken by Chen, he had taken the minimum as the impact of the punch was not fully connected with his body.

"That was a nice move, lad! But I wonder how many more you can take?" the Bear taunted. Chen realized that in terms of strength, he was at a disadvantage, to beat this man; he knew he has to rely on his speed and agility. Chen got up and before he could find his footing, the Bear lunged at him with another punch, after seeing his attacks, Chen knew he won't be hit with the same attack twice, Chen ducked down to avoid the furious punishment, the punch had blasted through the wall and left a huge hole. Chen took this opportunity to taking down the opponent by sweeping the opponent's legs with a downward sweeping kick. The ground shook as the huge man landed hard on his face. Chen then jumped on Bear's back and raised his palm, taking aim at the man's cervical vertebrate, getting ready for the final blow. But the man was too strong; he got up even when Chen was on his back. Chen nearly lost his balance as he jumped off Bear. Bear's face grew red with anger, he began to take wild swings towards Chen and knocking over racks nearby with every strike. Chen knew that an angry opponent is an easy opponent, the attacks were more obvious than ever then, Chen ducked left and right and avoided every punch with ease. Bear got even angrier as he misses every time. One of the punches landed on the floor, Chen stepped his left foot down, trapping Bear's arm on the floor, then Chen took this chance to strike the opponent's ear with a palm strike, causing him to be disorientated, this left Chen open to land six chain straight rapid punches towards the opponent's nose, mouth and throat. The opponent was spilling blood from his nose and mouth, after the attack, Chen let go of the man's arm by moving his foot aside and he stood in a horse stance to generate power, then with lightning speed, he lunged and stroke. Blood splashed across the room as Chen pierced the huge man's throat with a precise stabbing strike with his hand. The fight was over; the huge man fell lifelessly on the floor as blood gushes out of his wound.

Chen packed up a few grenades from the armoury and now he is one floor away from his objective.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Chen crouched down and activated his SFS, he would not risk of being seen again before reaching the final level. He was a few feet away from the stairwell, and suddenly he heard vrooming noises, he looked up and saw a three legged machine, hovering down the stairwell. Chen observed the machine's design, it seemed that every leg has a different function, one of them was a plasma caster, the plasma particles glowed green within the container, the other one is metal and thick, with a hole in the centre and is connected with a wire into the robot, it is the flame thrower, and the third one is a tong, for multipurpose usage. The SFS allowed Chen to pass the robot unnoticed and proceed.

The moment when Chen reached the fourth floor, a fierce roar echoed through the hallway and shook the walls, followed by noises that sounded like metal banging against each other. An foreign, unnatural chill ran down Chen's spine.

Soon, Chen heard noises coming from the end of the hallway, as he hid behind a file locker, he notivced that it was a man dressed in a white radiation suit, and he was talking to another person, who was wearing a metal armor, with metal, round military helmet. "Commander Jabsco, I tried my best but I simply could not replicate a fully functional domesticate device! I simply cannot!" the man dressed in white spoke nervously to the man in metal armor, then a slick, young voice answered him "what the fuck, doctor? You are an Enclave scientist right? I mean, you, DOCTOR, you were captured along with the fucking death claw , you were THE scientist whose taking care of that fucking thing right?" he then took out his knife slowly from his belt, its big and shines under the reflection of the lowly lid room. The man dressed in white began to shiver and remained silent. The man in metal armor continued "I am going to bet that the Enclave fuckers told you not to say anything when you are captured right? Ok, that's fine, tell you what, this is my friend, I call him "Occam's Razor". "then within a split second, he stabbed the scientist's hand through the table. The scientist screamed in pain as blood rushes out of his hand, " you will tell me the truth, OR I will have Mr Razor here slicing you to a gazillion pieces and feed you to your pet!" he then twisted the knife around the wound, causing the man to scream uncontrollably. As the doctor was shaking with fear and he mumbled "I …have already told you…everything" then he flinched, expecting more pain. Jabsco replied his gesture of fear with a cold, twisted grin before he forcefully plugged out his knife out of the man's hand. Jabsco then leaned back on his chair and turned his back on him, and he said to the doctor "all right then, doctor, I believe you, you may go now." The doctor froze for a second before stuttering a few words from his mouth "you mean… I …I am… free?" "yes, doctor, see ya~ we already got all the info out of you, no point keeping a prisoner here, it would just be a waste of food and living space." Jabsco replied. The doctor was confused and can't quite believe what just happened, he slowly turned around and began walking towards the exit at the end of the hallway.

"OH! Just one more thing doctor! Would you mind running? Because I have been dying…" Jabsco leaned down under the table, and picked up a missile launcher from beneath and took aim forward. "… to test this bad baby out." He finished the sentence with a small chuckle. The doctor ran as fast as he could towards the exit, tears and snort fell off his face as he ran. Then with the sound of an explosion and dense smokes which followed, the doctor was reduced to nothing but splatters of blood and guts…


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9:

Chen saw as the doctor was blasted apart by the missile right next to him. Jabsco laughed uncontrollably and dropped the missile launcher aside as he covers his stomach with his hands. "OH MAN! That felt GOOD! I wouldn't want to be the guy to clean this shit up though, BAHAHAHA!" then he calmed down a bit , he stood up ordered the two guards outside his office, "you two, throw what's left of our doctor into the cage and mop this up" then Chen heard his laughter echoed through the hallway as he walked away. Right after Jabsco had left the room, the two guards outside his office started to pick the bloody guts and limps off the floor. One of the guard moaned "dear god, couldn't he have just shoot him in the head or slice his throat or something? But NOOOO, he has to blast that poor bastard with a fucking missile launcher!" he other guard just grunted and took out a mop to clean the blood stained floor. "you know that I have never even seen him fought with us before, whenever we were facing with brotherhood or the enclave or even a fucking bloat fly, he would be gone without a fucking trance, you have got to be one hell of a tracker to find where he was hiding…" the guard continued.

The SFS which Chen was utilizing was about to run out and needed recharging, he knew that he didn't have long before the stealth field is depleted; he must obtain the domestication device soon. Chen followed the same hallway which Jabsco walked to and before reaching the end of the pathway, the stanch of blood were so strong that it spiked Chen's nose and made him cover his nose, as he walked closer and closer to the end of the hallway, the stanch grew stronger and stronger. Then he had reached his a big, lit up room.

On the right side of the room, there was a huge glass cage, but Chen nearly mistaken it for a cage made out of red bricks, as the glass cage was full of blood. On the floor of the cage, Chen can see bones of different animals and human limbs sticking out of puddles of blood. Suddenly, a loud bang had startled Chen, he instinctively rolled backwards and took out his pistol, and there it was, the monster, it laid its enormous hand on the glass and looked straight to where Chen was crouching, even though Chen knew that the deathclaw couldn't see him due to the stealth field effects, an unnatural cold feeling was felt in his heart and stomach. The deathclaw sniffed the air and paused then it ran its claws against the glass, making the worst high pitch noises Chen had ever heard of, it felt like as if someone had used a knife to drill and twist into his ear. Then the deathclaw stood at the corner, growling and twitching its head uncontrollably. Chen had observed that unlike the photo he saw on the terminal, the deathclaw did not have the headgear on his head, it was replaced with a bloodied throbbing wound that appears to be the deathclaw's frontal lobe of its brain. It seemed that someone had forcefully removed the headgear off the head of the deathclaw, and caused the deathclaw to suffer some serious physical and mental damage. Chen noticed that there is a bridge on top of the cage there is a bridge, which should be used to let people to stand on to drop "food" to feed the deathclaw, and on the right side of the cage there was a sign saying "follow the orders or feed the deathclaw" and with a smiley face next to it.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

On the left side of the room, Chen saw Jabsco, who was holding the domestication device in his hands and talking to his subordinates. Chen leaned in and listened. "Well, I guess there isn't any other way, I will return to Fort Bannister with the device, and I will put Bear in charge here while I am gone. By the way, does that huge ass motherfucker still jerk off while wearing his power fists?" then he waved his hand to signal his subordinate to come over and he passed the device onto his hands.

Chen followed them, he knew he must take the device before they leave the building. "If I am going to strike, now is the best chance, before SFS runs out" thought Chen, he realized that he must plan carefully before taking any action; there were five targets, four armed guards and Jabsco, two of them were armed with standard assault rifle, one was holding a flame thrower and the other was holding a sledge hammer, while Jabsco was holding a Chinese pistol. Chen could not risk damaging the device with any fire arms, and so that eliminate the chance of killing the targets by simply causing an explosion by shooting at the flame thrower's fuel tank. He knew that he must be fast to take down all the targets and get away with the device and it would be very difficult to do it empty handed, yet fire arms could alert more guards… Chen gripped the sword handled and knew just the way to do it.

The 5 men were now walking towards the exit, the man with the assault rifle and the other one with the sledge hammer were standing in the front , commander Jabsco and the man holding the device are in the middle, while the man with the flame thrower guards the back. After planning out his attack, Chen was now ready to strike.

"How many more enclave scientists we have to capture before we can complete our research, Commander Jabsco?" the man holding the device asked. "I don't know…the more the better, just hold the damn thing and shut the fuck up, I've got enough problems already" the subordinate gave the him a look of hatred and despise, but did not say anything in return. "STOP! I saw something!" the man with the flamethrower shouted. The group of men stopped, and Jabsco asked "what is it this…" and before he could finish the sentence, an office chair was seen flying towards the group of men, the man at the back froze and was hit by the chair, just when he was about to push the chair away and clear his view, Jabsco saw his subordinate's back was bursted through and blood was dripping from an invisible foreign object, then in the next second, the subordinate was sliced in half by the waist, blood spilt out of the lower half of the body before collapsing on the floor. Then, Jabsco saw a figure of a man slowly getting clearer and clearer as the stealth field wears off, it was a man in a hui guei stealth armor, flickering with electric sparks, holding a Chinese straight sword with the sound of sonic vibration coming out of it . Jabsco had his jaw dropped and stared at the stranger in shock, before the men could react, Chen lunged at Jabsco, Jabsco took out his Chinese pistol and attempted to take aim at Chen, Chen crouched down and stabbed the man's arm with the sword, while landing a full house kick to the man's frontal skull who were holding the device next to Jabsco, causing him to smash his head on the wall and died in that instant. Chen then twisted his sword to the left, causing Jabsco to lean on the left and lose his balance, and he was forcefully made to crouch o the floor, "well, what are you bitches waiting for?! Shoot him!" screamed Commander Jabsco. The men with the assault rifle and sledge hammer hesitated and did not know what to do as they may hit their commander by mistake. Jabsco screamed in pain again as Chen plugged out his sword and grabbed Jabsco's arm over his shoulder and turn his body sideways, taking aim at the confused armed men's head and squeezed Jabsco's finger to fire. With two shots,the guards laid dead on the floor, Chen disarmed Jabsco and took hold of his pistol before grabbing his throat and throwing Jabsco on the floor. "Please don't kill me! Please no! I you want the device right? Take it, it's yours! Its fucking yours!" said Jabsco as he cowered in fear, when Chen aimed down his sight with Jabsco's own pistol. Chen was thinking that by keeping Jabsco alive, it may leave him a better chance to get out of here, the guards outside might have heard the gun fire,having the commander as his hostage would allow his escape to become easier. While Chen was hesitating over his options, Jabsco took this chance to throw his knife towards Chen, Chen took a side step to avoid it, and the knife landed on the wall behind Chen. When Chen had turned back and look, Jabsco had ran past Chen as he was distracted. Chen chased after him, but Jabsco was a fast runner, he ran back to the room with the glass cage, he stopped and gave Chen the most twisted grin Chen had ever seen as Jabsco pressed his hand on the big red button on the panel in front of the glass cage. Jabsco turned back to face Chen and he said "now you die, mother fucker" he then ran into another hallway and before Chen could reach him, a vault tec door was shut and locked behind him. Soon enough, all the other doors were shut and locked down one by one all around Chen, even the windows were shut and locked with metal plates. Every possible escape had been cut off. Suddenly, an alarm echoed through the room as the red lights near the cage turn off and on. The four glass walls were lowering steadily, and the beast roared and banged harshly to the glass with its claws. The beast was about to be unleashed.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11:

With all the doors and windows locked, Chen was locked in with the monster. The SFS was depleted; the beast and now stare straight into Chen's eyes with its own cold, white eyes. It roared with a deep, soul shattering echo while it stretched its arms widely to each of its side. There was no escape.

The monster roared again and swung its arms wildly as it charged. It took a wide swing towards Chen and Chen responded that by ducking behind a locker to avoid its swing. With a loud metallic sound, the locker was sliced in by the massive claws of the deathclaw, four deep slash holes can be seen upon the metal locker. Chen ran towards to deathclaw and drop his knee on the floor and slided himself through between its legs and jumped. He had the beast's back, he drew his sword and swung it across sideways, and a red deep wound was marked on its back. Chen landed on the floor in a crouched position as the beast roared in pain. The beast quickly turned around as if the damage had no effect on it. The deathclaw swung both of its arms forward as it lunged toward Chen. Chen jumped backward to avoid the attack, but the long claws of the deathclaw reached his torso and cut through the stealth armor, and caused a small slashing wound on Chen's chest. The beast did not stop and kept swinging wildly in all directions, breaking any and all objects in its path. Suddenly a locker flew towards Chen, Chen kneeled down and puts the sword in a downwards horizontal positon, while putting his index and middle diner of the other arm on his right arm's wrist, supporting it and leaned himself forward. The locker was sliced into two as it impacted with the sword.

Just as Chen stood up again, an office desk was thrown into his direction and it was too fast for him to go back to the blocking position. The desk hit Chen and knocked him off the ground and hit the wall behind him. Chen thought he was taking too much damage and knew this cannot go on, he must find a way to stop the beast and end the fight and he must do it fast. Just as he tried to move, he realized was pinned by the office desk that was thrown at him. At this moment, the deathclaw turned back and stared at him, no longer swinging wildly, and it charged towards Chen with an angry roar. Chen struggled to pull his legs out as he tried to lift the desk up. Once he had enough room he quickly pulled his leg out and was ready to run, but it was already too late, the deathclaw swung its claw upwards, smashing the desk into 4 different parts and Chen was caught up between its claws. The attack was so powerful that the claws cut deep well inside the wall. Chen struggled to stretch his arm down as low as he could to pull his pistol out of his gun porche, as the deathclaw opened its jaw releasing the foul breath of blood. Chen strethched his arm as low as he could and he could feel the handle, he quickly grab hold of it and pulled out his pistol and use the butt of his gun to beat deathclaw's jaw shut and squeezed his finger rapidly at the trigger, three shot were fired to the deathclaw's right eye. The deathclaw made a high pitch scream of pain as Chen was released from its grip and dropped onto the floor. Chen felt immense pain in his chest as he was dropped onto the floor and he knew that his ribs were broken. After the deathclaw had stop screaming, it turned around and looked at Chen, even though its other eye is not damaged, Chen could feel the white hot rampage inside the beast through its eyes…


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12:

The deathclaw jumped and launched its whole body towards Chen, but this time, Chen ran towards the lunging beast, drawing his sword. Smokes and dusts stirred and flew around the room as the result of the wind from their attack. A moment later , it was cleared, Chen can be seen crouching in between the deathclaw's long arms, unharmed, while the deathclaw's claw sank deep inside the floor and missed Chen. Chen was in a crouching position, with his hand holding the sword's handle and his left pushing the pommel of the sword, and blood was leaking out from the deathclaw's wound and onto the sword's handle. The sword was firmly planted deep inside the deathclaw's abdomen. Then Chen pulled out his sword halfway and gave the beast a deep slash across its chest.

Blood splashes out like a small fountain, as the beast gave a long scream and collapsed on the floor. Chen put his sword back into the scabbard and stood up, as he looked at his fallen opponent, but he fell down immediately and realizing that his wound from the previous attack was getting worse with each time he moves his body. As Chen struggled to get up, he heard a disturbing hissing noise behind him. Chen turned around slowly and saw the chest of the beast expanded and shrank slowly…  
"The beast still lives" thought Chen. Before Chen could react, the beast had opened its eye and swung its claws to each of its side of the body. It missed Chen, but the floor was completely smashed and they both fell into the huge hole on the ground…

Both of them fell from the third floor till they hit the concrete of the ground floor. The noise of floors collapsing had alerted all the guards in the outpost and they began to close in to investigate the matter. Chen opened his eyes and realized he fainted from the impact of the fall, he tried to move his left arm and a sharp pain stroke him, and he realized that he had his arm was broken. Furthermore the SFS was still not done recharging, Chen knew that if he was to face the entire camp of mercenaries in his current condition, he would be not stand a chance … Suddenly, the rubble was busted through and five huge claws were right in front of Chen's face. Chen leaned backwards and knew it was the end for him.

One second past, two second past, and nothing happened. Chen opened his eyes and saw the claw froze in there and realized that the it could not strike further. It is appeared that the deathclaw, after falling from 3 levels, was still conscious and still attempted to attack Chen even though he was out of reach as its legs were pinned down by rubbles and beneath them was a large metallic water pipe supporting the rubbles, it was impossible for the deathclaw to get away like this. Soon Chen can hear concerned voices coming closer and closer. With SFS system depleted, and badly wounded, Chen knew he cannot fight his way out of this. Chen put his hand near his belt and looked at the grenade he picked up during the second level, and he came up with an idea.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13:

"What is going on here?" a mercenary asked as he moved in closer and closer to investigate the rubbles. Then it was responded by a loud explosion, followed by rubbles crumpling to the side of the building. "Take care lads! The building is falling apart!" yelled a middle aged mercenary with red hair. A moment later, an air piercing roar echoed through the entire out post. The group of armed men backed off and fear was written across on all of their faces. Then, noises of rapid footsteps can be heard from the within the cloud of dusts, and a huge giant figure appeared within the dusts and smokes. "Fire! Men! Fire!"shouted the mercenary, then with the noise of assault rifles, combat shotguns, miniguns and pistols, all of the mercenaries fired in every direction.

But it was already too late; the deathclaw busted out of the cloud of dust and began to attack the mercenaries. traumatized by confusion and fear of the monstrous beast, lines and formations were broken and mercenaries were slashed apart by the claws of the monster. The sound of screams, roars and gun fires can be heard as the cloud of dust turned red with blood. Soon after, the mercenaries began to flee into different directions, screaming with terror.

And in the medical camp nearby, Chen was injecting stimpacks into his torso, and he was pleased with the result of his scheme.

*4 minutes earlier*

The mercenaries were closing in, Chen grabbed the grenade he took earlier from the armory and climbed down the rubble and place the grenade tightly in between the water pipe and the rubble. Chen flipped the switch and took cover behind the rubbles. With the help of the explosion, the water pipe which supported the rubbles collapased and the beast was freed. The deathclaw roared as it stood up from the rubbles, it stretched it claws and was ready to take its rampage upon anyone and everyone it sees. Chen stayed hidden behind the rubble until the deathclaw ran to attack the mercenaries. Chen then took this opportunity to sneak inside one the medical camps and found one armed guard with a sledge hammer in there.

Normally it would have been easy for Chen to take the guard with ease; however Chen was in no condition to fight, he knew he had to take down the target with precision and speed. Chen picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the bed inside the tent, and made a metallic cling noise. Just as the guard was distracted by the noise, he rushed into the tent, aimed and stroke a kick behind the mercenary's knee, and as he fell, Chen wrapped his right arm on the mercenary's neck and twist his body around, putting the mercenary in a choke hold, the mercenary died without making a noise.

Chen found 6 stimpacks in the medical kit on the table. After injecting 3 stimpacks to the torso and one to the arm, Chen was ready to move. But with the headgear buried deep inside the rubbles, it was impossible for him to recover it, even if he could, it would have been crushed by the weight of 3 floors of concrete. Chen walked away from the outpost with the screams and sounds of roars echoed behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14:

Chen decided to venture North to proceed his mission to infiltrate the Citadel, as it was the closest of his objectives. As he moved further north, ruined buildings and abandoned houses laid before Chen. It was Chen's first time to observe how the Americans had lived before the nuclear holocaust. To Chen, the houses on the road were like a castle to him, ever since birth, Chen was trained under the government's elite military program and lived in tents and bunkers of military bases. The spacious and comfortable life style of the housing had sparked a strange anger in his heart as he thought "how could the white devils deserve to live in places such as these when they brought this war upon themselves."***

Soon, Chen saw a massive building in the distance, despite being old, it was mostly intact, on top of the entrance it had a sign which read "Alrington's Library". Chen assumed that the library would most likely be emptied, as all the library do not contain resources relevant to military or civilian daily needs, it would most likely be intact ad yet untouched. Just when he was about to move on and continue his mission, the sensor from his suit picked up on some activity.

Chen took out his QBU Type 119 marksman rifle and through its scope, he can see that at the entrance of Alringotn's library, raiders are trading fires with heavily armored foes, and it had acquired Chen's attention, they were wearing the T-45d power armor. Chen recognized the armors as he once saw within the archives of military history, the grey and silver dense metal which covered their entire body, with supporting mechanism behind the leg to ensure the user can still be fast on its legs even when wearing such armor, the gas tank behind the torso, allowing the user to perform faster movements wearing the suit by reinforcing the user's movement with gas operation system, the helmet was big and heavy, protecting the most vital area of the user and its gasmask function allows the user to obtain oxygen even in heavily polluted areas in the wasteland. They were forces from one of the organization of his objective; it was the Brotherhood of Steel. There were at least eight raiders and only four BOS paladins, the 4 BOS paladins were under heavy fire, but they had the advantage of the T-45d power armor and they also have superior weapons, including laser rifles, gatling laser and a missile launcher. While for the raiders, they were wearing armors of ragged cloth and skins of their foes, the way the fight lacks tactic and formations but yet their sheer numbers were overwhelming their opponent with rains of bullets and missiles so that the BOS paladins did not have openings to counter attack.

The BOS paladins were pinned down as they took cover behind the truck in front of the Alrington's library, while the raiders were guarding the entrance of the library. Chen's instincts tell him that something very valuable was inside the library.

"OK, listen up! After I create an opening with the grenades, here is what I want to happen. Parker, I want you to lay down some covering fire! Nikita, once the opponent is distracted, blast them up, Jones and I will take down whoever is left alive at that point. Is that understood?" Paladin Hawkin ordered her subordinates. "YES SIR!" replied in union from the three paladins. And a few seconds later, a grenade explode in the left side of the raider group, 3 of the raiders were forced to duck to the right in order to avoid the blast, then another grenade was thrown to the right and the right side of the raider group jumped to the left. The raiders were then grouped together tightly. "NOW! PARKER! NOW!" ordered Paladin Hawkins, and the paladin with the gatling lasers came out from the cover and began to open fire on the raiders, and it was too late for some of them to duck as they were bumping into each, 3 of them was shot and burnt into ashes, "Nikita!" yelled Parker, as he ducked back into the cover, Nikita, who was holding a missile launcher, fired towards the broken, running raiders, and after a huge explosion, only 2 were left alive, they struggled to run away in fear, but their legs were badly injured from the missile attack. The two other paladins came out from the cover and took the raiders out. "Nice work, Paladins! Now we will move in and take over this outpost and set an HQ up for our research party! MOVE OUT!"


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15:

The four Paladins marched inside to the Alrington Library,it was dark and poorly lit with sunlight shining through the gaps of the ceiling. Paladin Hawkin ordered her troops "Parker and Jones, take the front, Nikita, switch to your Chinese assault rifle and guard the rear with me." The soldiers obeyed the order and came in formation.

"Check the corners. Raiders are some sneaky little fuckers." Paladin Hawkins warned her subordinates as they walk deeper and deeper into the library lobby. No raiders can be seen within the parameter of the first floor. "ok, Paladins, spread out, Jones, stay at the lobby and report on any unusual activity. Nikita, Children's wing. Parker and I will check out the Media archive, remember not to damage any terminals or books within the library. Keep communication to a minimum level and regroup to the lobby at 0900. Is that understood?" said Paladin Hawkins. The paladins nodded their heads and began to spread out and scout the area.

Paladin Nikita was walking up the stairs in order to reach the Children's ring and she was very disgruntled towards the assignment that was given to her, she thought to herself "This mission is absolute horseshit, I should be out there fighting with my brothers and killing some Enclaves, not here to clean drug addicts off the building and make it safe enough for Scribes to look for their shits. Not to mention that I am cleaning up the children's ring, because, yes, scribes are looking for Cinderella and her seven dwarves and all the other bullshits that would help us win the war." Her thoughts were interrupted by a door being busted open right next to her, it was a raider, who was wearing a *** armor, and he shouted with excitement "Looky here guys! Fresh meat! AHAHAHAHA!"as he took out a combat knife and lunged at Paladin Nikita. Paladin took a side step to avoid the stabbing attack and repay the raider with a hard blow to the head with her left fist. The raider staggered and could no longer laugh as his jaw was broken from the punches. "You FACKAR!" he screamed as he attempted to cut the paladin with a side swing to the left. Paladin Nikita ducked backwards to avoid the attack and give the raider's torso a powerful frontal kick, knocking the raider to the wall and Paladin Nikita took up her Chinese assault rifle and filled the raider full of bullet holes. She then turned around and see three more raiders were coming to her way, one of the raider was holding a sledge hammer, the one in the middle wore a blast master armor and was holding a flame thrower and the one on the left was carrying a Chinese officer sword, the one with the Chinese officer sword swung the sword wildly, slashing everything in his path, Paladin Nikita saw an opening and hit the raider's chin with the butt of the gun and as soon as the raider fell, he took aim and shot at the raider who ran towards her with a sledge hammer. But the time Nikita took to take down the raiders, she was within the firing range of the flame thrower. With the sound of flame being exhaled from the flame thrower, Nikita ducked down and ran inside the room the first raider came in. However, it was too late, her legs were caught by the flames, she fell on the floor and held her rifle towards the door, preparing for any attack. Another raider rushed inside the room with a tire iron and lunged towards the paladin. Paladin Nikita shot 4 times at the raider before he laid dead on top of her. And then the same raider with the flame thrower marched in, and she took aim at Paladin Nikita…


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16:

Searing hot flames were spread all over paladin Nikita and her dead raider comrade on the floor. The raider laughed with a crazed smile while Nikita was buried in flames. Suddenly, a hand burst through the red hot flames and grabbed hold the raider's throat and she realized a burning steel helmet was staring into her eyes. A calm steady voice spoke to her "It would take more than that to kill me, bitch" the raider looked at the paladin in fear, as Paladin Nikita shot the raider's torso with her Chinese assault rifle point blank until she dropped on the floor. Two raiders saw their comrade being shot to death by a burning steel of armor, they cowered and ran away, screaming as they fled the battle. Paladin Nikita walked out of the room and took a grenade from her belt and threw it at the two raiders, after a white hot light, and a banging noise, the two raiders were reduced into blood piles.

The Paladin stood as her enemy were annihilated in front of her and pressed a few buttons on a device on her wrist. White smokes came out of the armor which consumed the flames; a moment later, they were extinguished. The paladin dusted herself off, reloaded her rifle with a smooth cocking action and continued her mission.

Chen observed the whole process of the fight in stealth mode, and he was amused by the close quarter combat skill of the paladin and furthermore, the defensive function of the Brotherhood of Steel armor, as it could even withstand burning flames and the user can remain unharmed.

Paladin Hawkins and Parker were scouting in the Media archives of the library. The ceiling was filled with mutilated waste landers and raiders. "Watch out, Parker, they are here…" the hallway was empty, there was only a toilet on the right side. Paladin Hawkins took a look and made sure it was clear of raiders. And they moved on to the stairs and reached the upper floor. There were two doors on each side of the hallway. Paladin Parker stood in front of the nearest door, and put his hand on the door handle; he nodded Paladin Hawkins, and he slowly opened the door and held his laser rifle in the door crack. Paladin Parker took a peek inside the room, it was empty, no raiders, no radroaches , and it was filled with medical supplies on a small table. Paladin Parker said to Hawkin "I believe this is this is their emergency room." As he pushed the door open, Paladin Hawkin said to him "NO! don't open the door!" but it was too late, a Barmin's heads fell from the ceiling and before Parker could react, he was hit in the torso, and he was knocked off his feet and landed hard on his back on the floor, and was unconscious.

"NO! Jones!" shouted Hawkin, as she laid beside her unconscious comrade and checked his pulse; it was faint and fading. At this moment, Hawkin could hear screams of excitement and whistles coming through the hallway. Hawkin quickly attempted to dragged her comrade to the corner and take cover. But as she was dragging her comrade, 2 raiders came out of the other room, running towards the 2 paladins, Hawkin shot at their direction rapidly to gain time to move her fallen comrade… but dozens more raiders came out of the same room, all screaming and laughing while holding their weapons up high, Hawkin had made it to the bathroom, she dropped parker gently on the floor and locked the toilet door. Sweats were coming down from her neck, she took hold of Parker's gatling laser and she was about to make her last stand.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

Noises of excitement and wild laughter were getting closer and closer towards Paladin Hawkin. "This is Hawkin, requesting immediate back up! Nikita! Jones! Get over here to the Media Archive, we are being overrun by raiders! Requesting immediate back up NOW!" Hawkin spoke into her radio, but no replies can be heard from it. Then rapid loud bangs can be heard from the door, followed by laughters and a voice spoke to them, "come out, my Brothers… we promise we won't hurt you. We will only FUCKING CUT YOUR GUTS OUT! AHAHAHA!" and more laughers can be heard through the gaps of the door. Paladin laid her finger on the trigger, ready to fire as soon as the door breaks down. "this is taking too long, get the fuck out of the way." Said one of the raiders, and with the sound of a shotgun being fired, the lock was blasted right through and the door was opened.

Paladin Hawkin squeezed her finger on the trigger tightly and red beams of light was shot to the door's direction. The group of raiders were squeezed into a bottleneck as the door way was very narrow within the bathroom, however, there were too many of them, after the first two raiders was shot down, the third raider jumped off from their bodies and smashed Hawkin's helmet with a sledge hammer. Hawkins laid on the floor as the result of the hard blow, right next to Parker, she turned around to face the raider as he raised the sledge hammer over his shoulders and was ready to give the final blow. Hawkin closed her eyes tight, expecting a painful death. Suddenly, Hawkin felt warmth or even hot in her surroundings, she opened her eyes out of curiosity and to her surprise, the whole bathroom was surrounded by red hot flames, the raiders at the doorway were screaming in pain as they were covered in flames, the raider with the sledge hammer was also on fire, he swung his sledge hammer wildly, smashing over toilet doors before falling down to join his burnt comrades.

At the end of the doorway, a figure was holding a flame thrower in Hawkin's direction. Hawkin recognized the figure and she had never been happier, "Nikita!" she screamed in tears. "wipe those tears off your face, captain, we don't want to you to put out my flames, do we?" Nikita said Hawkin. As Hawkin wiped the tears off her face, she heard a grunting noise next to her, Parker had regained consciousness, "Oh god… my neck…" parker said and he looked around the bathroom full of burning bodies and asked the paladins "o…k what did I miss?" "what happened was I just saved you two your lives and you better treat me to a glass of water when we get back" said Nikita. Then Hawkin asked Nikita "where is Jones? Is he with you?" Nikita responded by simply shrugging her shoulders. Then Hawkin radioed Jones again, "Jones, this is Hawkin, the threat had been eliminated, report on your position, Jones." No sound came in through the radio, Hawkin repeated her message one more time, yet no response came through the radio, a bad feeling had stirred up Hawkin's stomach, something must have happened to him…


	18. Chapter 18

Pat 18:

" I'm sure he is all right, the radio signal in here is weak, due to the thick walls and multi layered floors." Said Nikita to Hawkin. Hawkin stared at her radio, considering her options. "look, captain, I must be frank with you, but I am not going to double back just to check if our comrade is okay just because the radio doesn't work, let's just clean this place up, with the three of us, we can finish it in plenty of time to meet up with Jones again."

Parker looked at Hawkin concerning what her answer might be. "You are right, we only have to check one more floor out and we can finish it in no time. No point doubling back, it will only slow down our progress. Let's move out!"  
"Aye aye captain." Said Nikita with a hint of sarcasm, while Parker, remained silent but complied the order. The three of them walked up to the staircase, and found 3 more raiders, who were taking jets and inside the bathroom, they did not put up a fight before being shot dead by the paladins. "I believe that's the last of them" said Hawkin. Then she radioed again "we are coming back Jones, stay put.". Yet again, no response came from the radio. The three of them ran back to the first floor and walked down the stairs. They turned left to right, the road seemed to be longer than they remembered, for each moment that passes, the more nervous Hawkin gets. Finally, they have reached the door to the lobby, Hawkin ran and kicked it open and ran inside the lobby; the paladins followed, expecting to see Jones, standing in the hallway, guarding his post; however a horrific sight caught their eyes. Jones was lying face down in a pool of blood. Hawkin's jaw dropped and couldn't move. Nikita felt that something is not right about a body just lying in the middle of the lobby, and there were no signs of struggle. Parker on the other hand looked at Hawkin in concern, and just as Parker was about to say something to comfort Hawkin, Hawkin ran down the stairs and screamed "JONES!" Nikita, after seeing this, shouted "DON'T! HAWKIN! STOP!" Hawkin ignored her comrade's warning and rushed to her fallen comrade's side, "oh god , this is all my fault, Jones, can you hear me? God! Jones!" "…"Jones murmured, barely conscious. "Jones! You are alive! Tell us how to fix you up!" said Hawkin as she grabbed on to Jones shoulder and turned him over. As she turned him over, a strange green light can be seen on Jones's armor. Hawkin froze in shock as she sees 4 plasma grenades were strapped on to Jones' s torso. Jones looked at Hawkin in the eyes and muttered his last word, "…run…", before he was consumed by the destructive green light.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19:

A massive green field of plasma energy exploded in the middle of the lobby. The impact of the explosion blew Hawkin away and smashes her body on the locker across the lobby. Parker and Nikita lost their balance and fell on the floor as the result of the impact.

Then before Nikita and Parker could get up on their feet, a deep male voice echoed through the lobby "Delta 4, take aim." Then a man wearing the green enclave officer suit stood out on the second floor, looking down at the broken Brotherhood of Steels Paladins as he gave the command. 4 Enclave soldiers with the black and silver advanced power armor came out of their cover behind the pillars of the library lobby, taking aim at the two remaining Paladins who survived the booby-trap with guns sparkling with the same green light of the explosion from before - the plasma rifles.

"Drop your weapons now, and take off your armor, then you have my word that you will live. Or die" said the man in the enclave officer suit. Parker looked at Nikita nervously, as he hesitates on whether what he should do. Nikita, who was standing still, her hand shaking with anger and her head, stared right at the enclave troops. Then she took off and threw her flame thrower on the floor and began to take off her helmet and armor. Parker, after seeing this, dropped his gatling laser on the floor and took off his armor. "NOW, kneel!" the man ordered again. Then two Enclave troops walked towards them and put the two paladins in handcuffs. "FUCKING Enclave cowards!" cursed Nikita as she was being locked in handcuffs. The two other enclave soldiers picked up the BOS armors and helmets off the floor and the man said to the radio in his hand "call in the vertibird, tell them they are expecting two captured BOS members on their way to their interrogation for the code of the Citadel's entrance."

Chen observed the whole process in his stealth mode; he knew that to infiltrate the citadel, it would be much easier to gain access to the main entrance. In order to do that, he must follow the Enclave soldiers in a way that he could never be detected.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

Within a few minutes, a hovering noise can be heard outside the library. The Enclave officer turned around to face the Paladins, with a grin on his face, and said "looks like our ride is here." Two Enclave soldiers poked their gun behind the paladins backs as they were forced onboard the vertibird.

An hour later, the vertibird had reached Raven Rock. It was nearly invisible to the outside as the base was covered by the rocks and only a handful of metal doors were exposed to the exterior of the base. The vertibird flew over and landed on the landing spot on the top of the base. the enclave officer walked out of the vertibird, behind him was the two paladins, followed by the Enclave soldiers. They walked down the stairwells and reached level 3 of the military base. the hallways are lit with bright lights and hologram projections, the level was filled with rooms and corridors, and in every corner, there would be an armed enclave soldier. The whole military base was heavily guarded. They took a turn to the right and reached the holding cells' block, the enclave officer typed a password on the door panel, and the heavy metal door swung downwards and opened. Within the room there was nothing but a white table and two chairs. And at the end of the room, there was a force field prison cell. The enclave officer said to the enclave soldiers "put HER in the prison cell". "you are not fucking touching me" Nikita barked. She was replied with a strike to the face with the butt of the plasma rifle. She moaned in pain as she was dragged to the prison cell and be locked in. "and handcuff him to the chair" an enclave soldier dragged Parker to the chair and handcuffed him to the chair. Parker did not put up a fight, mainly complied.

Then the enclave officer sat at the chair opposite Parker and asked him, "the code please." Parker paused and avoided the officer's cold eye contact. Parker hesitated and stuttered "what…what code?" and he was hit in the face by the enclave soldier next to him. Blood ran from Parker's nose . and the officer said slowly but steadily "the code for the Citadel's main entrance. Tell me." "I don't know what you are talking abo…" and he was smashed with another fist to the face. "Look, give me the code and you and your comrade can be freed. Play games with me, and I will personally make sure that you two will face a fate worse than death." Parker remained silent; his jaw was shaking with fear as he stuttered after a long pause "I won't tell you… anything." The officer threw his arm in the air and exhaled in disbelief, "well then my friend, you brought this… on her" he nodded to the enclave soldier near the prison cell. The soldier pulled a lever on the wall and electric shock was send directly within the force field prison, shocking Nikita as she screamed in pain.

"NO! you bastards! Let her go!" shouted Parker. The officer looked at him and said "it is you that is making her suffer, not us." The electric shock continued to shock Nikita as Parker became more nervous with each passing seconds. Then Nikita screamed at Parker "YOU DON'T TELL HIM NOTHING! You hear me!? Arghhhh!NOTHING!" the officer gave the soldier a signal, and the enclave soldier pulled the lever higher, and the electricity shocks increased in powers, and started to burn Nikita's skin. Nikita could no longer scream, but shake uncontrollably. Tears and sweat came out from Parker's face as he sees hi comrade at the edge of dying. "STOP THIS! STOP IT! I WILL TALK! JUST STOP IT! PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU!" Parker pleaded the officer. After seeing this, the enclave officer quickly gave a signal to the soldier, and he lowered the lever completely. Then, the officer turned back to his cold tune and asked "the code. Please."


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21:

Parker was shaking in fear as a scent of burnt flesh could be smelt in the room. "the code…the code is…" "shut up….Parker….you fucking….pussy…" Nikita moaned as she lied on the floor of the prison cell, barely conscious. "I can take…. Whatever this fucker…throws at me…live up to be a true brother to me … and to us" Parker then turned to the officer and said with a loud voice "Live like steel, Fight like steel and die like steel! HOORA!" Nikita took a look at Parker and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Very well. Lock the man in the prison cell, take the woman out." said the officer. The force field was shut down, and Nikita's unconscious body was dragged out. Parker was being released from his handcuffs, and was ready to be moved. Suddenly, the light had been switched off and a red light came on and off, with a siren noise, ringing all through the military base. The officer picked up his radio and said "code red! Code red! Instruders!" Parker, was released from his handcuffs, he took this chance to pick up the chair and smash it to the enclave soldier's head. The chair was smashed to bits as the result, and the enclave soldier staggered. Parker charged towards him and grabbed hold of his plasma rifle and shot the enclave officer in the chest. The enclave officer screamed as green hole was burnt through his chest. Parker then took the gun from the soldier's hand and smashed his head with the butt of the gun. Then he shot multiple times towards the soldier's head till the helmet was burnt right through.

The last enclave soldier took aim at Parker's back when he was still attacking his comrade. Then something had grabbed hold of his legs and he fell on the floor. Then he saw a burnt figure, holding his legs, and it said to him "Don't even fucking think about it." And just as the enclave soldier reached for his plasma rifle, Nikita took hold of the broken chair leg and stabbed it at the enclave's soldier's armor's weak spot, the neck. And blood spilled out of the soldier's throat before he stopped moving.

Parker ran across the room and lifted Nikita up, and carried her over his shoulders. Nikita said in his ear "I saved you again, you wuss." Parker smiled and said to her "well, I guess we are even now." Parker looked around the room, and he said to Nikita," I have a very bad idea."

Five minutes later, a man wearing a full set of enclave armor was carrying a woman who was wearing the enclave officer suit walked out of holding cell 3… slowly walking towards the exit of the military base.

Meanwhile, Chen, had just killed the two enclave soldiers at Commander Autumn's office, and succeeded in hacking into his personal terminal and downloaded a significant amount of data into Chen's hard drive before the alarm was triggered and ended the downloading process. To Chen, the difficult of this mission was: how to get out of the heavily guarded military base of the most advanced army in the capital wasteland?


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

Chen's stealth field was completely depleted from hiding in the vertibird from before. The enclave soldiers of the entire military base had been put on alert. Heavy metal gates and doors shut tightly at every entrances and exits. Then metal plates beside the door lifted up, and enclave sentry bots came out and onto the floor. ""Alert! Non -combatants are advised to leave the area. Security sweep in progress. Security lockdown in effect. Lethal force may be used without warning" the sentry bots played their audio device repeatedly. Chen hid inside an empty guard bunker. Chen knew that it was only a matter of time before he get discovered by the robots sweeping the area.

Chen knew he couldn't fight the robots, or his location would be blown and guards could surround him. As that moment, a chilling wing blew towards Chen's neck, Chen looked up and saw an air duct system. Chen ran up against the wall and jumped. Grabbing hold of the walls of the air duct and lifted himself inside. A few moments later, a sentry bot came inside the room and paused as it looked around. Chen placed his hand on the handle of his sword, and was preparing to strike shall his cover be discovered…

The robot played its audio "Parameter: Clear, no sign of hostiles , continue area sweeping program." Chen put the sword back into the scabbard and began to plan his next move. Fortunately, the air duct system was big and spacious , it seemed to be connected all through the level, Chen thought, he might have a chance to escape as he crawled into the dark air duct tunnels. Then he saw in the gap of the air duct fan, that on the other side of the level, an Enclave soldier can be seen carrying a wounded enclave officer, right outside of the locked exit. "DAMN IT!" Parker smashed his fist to the metal door. "it won't open! We need the code!" Then the rolling noise of wheels came from the corridor, followed by footsteps. Nikita hissed "hurry…up" Parker then tried different combinations at random, hoping that the door would open. But the door remained closed no matter how many combinations Parker tried. Then an enclave sentry bot and 2 enclave soldiers appeared in the corridor, they saw Parker and Nikita then one of them asked "what are you doing over there? We are under locked down" Nikita reached down to Parker's belt and took out Parker's plasma rifle. Parker shook his head to Nikita and said to the enclave soldiers "Hurry! Get over here! Officer down! She needs immediate medical attention!" then the two enclave soldiers came closer to investigate the matter. Parker, struggling not to stutter and tried to remain calm even though his heart can be seen pounding through the armor. "The… the BOS captives had escaped and attacked her, she needs immediate medical attention NOW! Open the door!" the enclave soldier on the left hesitated and said "we are not authorized to open…" Parker shouted at the man "this is captain … Fisher! And she will die if we cannot get her to the medical room now! Or we will all be executed by this time tomorrow!" "but…" the enclave soldier hesitated. "NOW!" shouted Parker. Then the enclave soldier flinched and spoke to the radio "we have officer down at level one, requesting passage at gate B4, she needs immediate medical attention." Then with the sound of gears being unlocked, the heavy metal gate was lowered and the path was opened again. Then the Enclave soldier told Parker "bring her up there right now, we will continue our sweep here." Parker's heart was pounding extremely fast during the whole process and as the enclave soldiers continued their sweep, he exhaled deeply and breathes heavily out of relive.

"I never knew …you had guts" said Nikita. Parker lifted her up and carried her on his shoulder again and said "I never knew either." as they walked out of the level.


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23:

The corridors and rooms were empty, no enclave soldiers, no enclave scientists, not even robots. The whole floor was empty, it seemed the security lock down had removed all personals off the floor and allowed only a small amount of soldiers to patrol within the locked down area. They walked up the stairs and reached level 1, on that level however, it was filled with enclave soldiers wearing enclave armor and tesla armors, patrolling the floor. On the left, Parker can see enclave scientists conducting experiments on various wasteland creatures, mole rats, bloat flies, yao guais and even deathclaws. On the right, there were enclave scientists, setting up programs for the vertibirds. "well, I am out of ideas." Said Parker. Nikita looked around and told Parker, move to the right, there was an empty terminal, just distract the scientist and we can see if we can do to the vertibirds." "but we can't drive a vertibird" said Parker. "no, but if we can pilot the vertibird from here, cause a diversion and then we will have time to find a way escape."

"okay you wait here." Parker said to Nikita as he laid her down on the floor. Then he moved onto the terminals, there was one enclave scientist, busy setting up programs into the software system of the vertibirds. Parker stood beside him, figuring a way to distract him. He coughed and leaned down "so…er… one of the cryogenic stasis prison is leaking out water…is that okay?" the enclave soldier said, wihout turning around "what? Oh, I am sure they do that, it happens all the time, no need to worry." Parker got nervous, but he chose to stick to the lie, "look, listen, I don't want to alarm anyone but I saw the deathclaw's hand twitched within the prison, looked like as though he was about to wake up." "what?!" the enclave scientist tuned around and muttered to himself "an escaped deathclaw….it's terrible enough just to think about it. " as he ran into the corridor and left the level. Parker sat down on the chair and looked into the programs., searching for the navigation system, the terminal was set to control one of the vertibird on the vertibird bay, Parker gained accessed into the navigational system, and to his surprise, he was able to activate the vertibird and set coordinates on its navigation system. Parker set the coordinates of Citadel on the vertibird, but before he could press confirmed, the thought of an enclave aircraft flying towards the main base of the Brotherhood changed his mind. He set the coordinates for an abandoned food factory, Mama Dolce. Then puts the vertibird on auto pilot, then he ran to grab Nikita. Nikita asked Parker, "so…? You found a way out?" "er…yeah, kinda" replied Parker. As he dragged her across the hall and into the vertibird bay. Parker said to Nikita "we are getting out of here, using that" pointing at a vertibird, about to take off. Nikita froze and stared at the vertibird and asked Parker "are you fucking kidding me? We cant drive that shit!" Parker replied " I don't have to, it's auto pilot. The coordinates had been sat, let's go." Then he put her arm over his shoulder and carried her into the vertbird.

Suddenly a siren echoed through the vertibird bay. 4 Enclave guards appeared at the vertibird entrance and exit. They took aim at Parker and Nikita with plasma rifles. Parker was carrying Nikita and had nowhere to take cover, he knew it was the end for both of them. With the sound of a heavy rifle firing, the two enclaves head exploded right in front of them. Then the two other enclaves behind Parker attempted to search for the enemy, but they fell one by one as their head was shot through by a mysterious attacker. Parker and Nikita couldn't grasp on what was going on, but whatever it was, it saved their life, but they had no time to lose, they ran into the vertibird and sat in the pilots seats as they vertibird takes off.

Chen was following them all along, he saw his way out of the heavily guarded military base, and he chose to take it. The Enclaves soldier nearly had cut out his ticket out of this place if they had shot the paladins dead on the spot. Chen decided to assist the paladins and took out his QBU T 119 rifle and eliminated the surrounding enclave soldiers. Then he sneaked onboard of the vertibird's passenger's seat along with the paladins.

More soldier came rushing into the bay, attempting to shoot the vertibird with galting lasers, missile launchers and plasma rifles. But it was already too late, the vertibird flew away into the distance and disappeared within the clouds.


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24:

The vertibird flew high up in the sky and for the time being, the two surviving paladins can let their guard down and rest. Parker took a look at Nikita, who was sleeping on the pilot seat of the vertibird beside him. It was Parker's first time seeing Nikita sleep, Parker was amazed that the mighty, aggressive heroine of the battlefield, has a quiet and peaceful side when she's asleep.

Parker walked to the back of the vertibird and began to wonder what happened at the vertibird bay back at Raven Rock. He had never heard of such gun fire noise before, it sounded like a heavy caliber sniper rifle, yet it can fire so rapidly to take out the enclave soldiers. And each shot can penetrate the helmet and armor of the Enclave power armor. Parker sat down on the vertibird's passenger seat , deep in his thought. Chen was sitting opposite him, activated his stealth field, he knew that he could not kill them, as they were going back to the Citadel, it would be a lot easier to infiltrate if he follow them all the way.

Then Parker, crossed his hands, closed his eyes and said "well, I don't know if you are real, but I guess I have to thank you, without you, me and Nikita would never had survived during our escape, thank you."

Chen stared at him, it was his first time seeing a man praying to his God, he found it amusing as the concept of religion remained vague within China as the government banned all kinds of religion and a lot of history had been altered back in the 2100s, when the communist movement took over all the remaining cities that remained democratic, such as Hong Kong, Macau, Taiwan, etc…

Soon the vertibird began to descend, they have reached their destination, Parker went back to the pilot seat, and woke Nikita up. Parker placed his hand on Nikita's shoulder and told her "we are here." Within a few minutes, the vertibird landed in front of Mama Dolce's food factory's entrance. On the screen of the vertibird's control panel, a message came up "auto pilot session: ended, return to base within 5 minutes." The two paladins got off the vertibird, and fixed up their gear. Parker said to Nikita "now we will reach down to Arlington's metro and once we are through, we will reach Citadel in no time. We cannot risk other paths as in our current condition, we cannot handle any hostiles. This route will take longer, but it is definitely safe, are you up to it?" Nikita, who was injecting herself with stimpacks she found on the vertibird, said " I am feeling way better now." They began to walk towards the Arlington Metro.

Chen got off the vertibird, was about to stalk them till he reached Citadel, but something else had caught his attention. He noticed a painted mark on the food factory's entrance. It was a simple symbol consisted of 5 stars connecting to each other in a circle. The symbol reminded him of the ancient code mark which the Chinese military used back in the 2000s. The mark was originally used to represent itself to the spies and agents of the Chinese military as a secret base. normal people would have no idea what the symbol was and mistaken it for a graffiti. Chen asked himself "what is the mark doing in a place like this…" Chen decided to investigate the old factory and learn about the past of this broken down Chinese base.


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25:

Chen opened the factory's door, and walked inside. The factory was spacious and was empty. Chen walked further inside the factory, and noticed there were turrets hidden on the ceiling of the factory. Chen knew that the food factory was only a cover. This was a military base for the Chinese army. Chen stayed away from the scanners of the turrets, and came across a dark corridor that leads further into the factory. So far, there were no evidence of the Chinese army being occupied here, no food or drinks, no guns , no equipment laying around. But Chen could feel a sense of familiar presence, he knew that there were more to this place than meets the eyes. He walked slowly out of the dark corridor, and a figure charged at him with a Chinese officer sword. Chen jumped backwards, avoiding the strike, the figure turned and slashed at Chen, Chen realized that unlike the raiders of the wasteland who did not know how to use the Chinese sword properly, this man was trained in the sword art. Chen ducked down to avoid the attack and he saw an opening after the wide slash attack. Chen grabbed hold of the man's wrist and used his forearm to pin the man to the wall. But the man saw that attack coming and ducked under Chen's arm and came behind him. The man attempted to slam dunk Chen by grabbing hold of his waist, but Chen twisted his body sideways and landed a hard elbow blow to the man's head. The man fell on the floor then reached out and grabbed the sword he dropped earlier and lunged a stabbing attack at Chen. Chen clapped his hand in front of his chest and intercepted the incoming blade. Then he lifted his arms upwards and kicked the sword out of the man's hands. The man was knocked backwards from the kick, and Chen caught the sword with his hand and held it against the man's throat. Suddenly the spot light turned on, making the dark corridor incredibly bright. And a voice spoke in a language which Chen was familiar with "who are you, what are you doing here?" Chen turned around and saw a deformed man, wearing the Chinese military uniform and holding a Chinese assault rifle at him. And behind him were dozens of deformed men, wearing the same uniform and each of them were taking aim at Chen. Chen turned around slowly and the spot light shined upon him directly. The deformed man in front of him gasped and paused for a second, then held his rifle up and was aiming at Chen's head, and he asked "who are you and where did you get that!? ANSWER!NOW!" , Chen looked at the man calmly and spoke, for the first time in his time in the wasteland, "I, am Lieutenant Chen, Special Division, Crimson Dragoon unit, RF 6497. Here to execute Chairmen Yao's order to investigate and report the current situation of the capital wasteland to him personally. I am here because I feel obliged to investigate this factory given the mark outside the entrance."

The deformed man froze and lowered his gun, and the others followed. The deformed man , with tears coming out of his eyes and said to Chen "so, the Chinaman had finally found us… I knew that we weren't forgotten. HA! What did I tell you boys! He had come to take us home! HA HA HA!" a roar of laughter and exciting screams echoed through the once quiet factory. Out of the excitement, Chen replied coldly "No." then man turned around and asked "huh? No? what do you mean no?" "I am not here to take you home." The men stopped laughing and screaming and the atmosphere died almost instantly. The man murmured "what?...how?...why?.." "I am sorry, but no specific order had been sent to me regarding to this base or your men.."Chen said. "LIAR!" man shouted furiously. "there is NO way that the Great Chairman would forget about us, we had been guarding this post for years! All because of him! We held on to this post ever since after the great war! All these years! How can the great Chairman just deserted us?! We want to go home! To our wives! And children!" Chen looked at the man, and felt pity for him. But he thought they deserved the truth "The year is 2277 now… your wives and children…are not among this world anymore…". "NO! You are lying! I KNOW what you are trying to do! You are just another American Born Chinese spy, a disgrace to our mighty country, you are here to break up our spirits and so the American army can pick us off one by one!" The man held his gun towards Chen again, his deformed face grew red with rage. his lips trembled with anger as he ordered "kill this dog!"


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26:

Upon the man's command, Chen jumped sideways and hid behind a wall. He heard sounds of bullets being shot at the wall. Once the firing stopped, he shouted "I will NOT fight my comrades!" and there was a pause, a grenade was rolled into the room he was hiding in. Chen rolled out of the room, and that's what they were waiting for, the men fired their assault rifles at Chen. Chen activated his SFS and disappeared into the smoke of the grenade explosion. "lock all exits, we cannot let him blow away our location." Chen heard the deformed man spoke to his subordinates. Chen knew that these men will not give up until he was dead and could not be reasoned with. Chen could not bear to kill the men who dedicate so much of their life towards his own nation, Chen decided to leave this place. He got back to where he entered, except the door was gone and replaced by a thick metal gate. "you can't escape, you traitor! And we will find you and take back what rightfully belong to us."

And soon, a Chinese remnant appeared at the corridor, Chen took out his pistol and shot at his knee from a distance. The remnant collapsed on the floor and covered his wound, screaming in pain. Chen ran across the hallway and took cover, before more remnants show up. "you cannot hide from us!" one of the remnants shouted. Chen was trapped inside the lobby of the factory, footsteps can be hard from both the front and the back door. The SFS was not fully recharged and had depleted from being onboard the vertibird from earlier. Suddenly, a remnant came behind Chan, with a Chinese broadsword held up high. Chen moved backwards and avoided the strike, then he caught the remnant's arm, and pull it down as he stood up, dislocating the remnant's shoulder. The remnant screamed in pain and then he was knocked unconscious with a powerful kick to the stomach. More and more remnants appeared in the lobby, surrounding Chen, their guns aimed at Chen. "Drop to your knee and give up your weapons and all your equipment, they belong to the true Chinese people and the republic." One of the remnant commanded Chen.

Chen paused, then kneeled down slowly and put his hands behind his back. "You! Get his weapons!" the captain commanded one of his subordinate. A remnant walked slowly towards Chen, with his gun aimed at Chen's head at all times, he stopped in front of Chen. Yet, Chen had not move an inch or even looked at the remnant. The remnant reached down and grabbed his sniper rifle, and pulled it off him. Then he slowly reached down to the gun porch for the pistol, then suddenly, Chen jumped and hit away the remnant's arm whjich was holding the chinese assault rifle theng rabbed hold of the remnant's gun and then he was back to back with the chinese remnant. Before the remnants could react, Chen fired the rifle towards the crowd in front of him. All of the foes laied on the floor, with their knees and legs shot through. The remnants behind Chen could not shoot him, as he was back to back against one of their own. Then Chen kicked the remnant towards the crowd at the back and shot at their feet. And all of them fell on the floor and could not retaliate.

Chen walked towards the entrance of the factory, and said to the moaning, wounded remnants "you are all heroes. And heroes deserve to live, no matter what." Then he took out his blade and split the metal gate in half, and the light of the dawn shined upon him as he walked out of the factory.


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27:

Chen left Mama Dolce, while he was on his way, he looked at the cemetery just outside of Mama Dolce food factory, it seemed that this country honors the fallen soldier who fought for their country. The graves, even though aged with rust and dust, they were still located on the top of a hill, facing the way of the sunset. Chen's heart was filled with immeasurable amount of sorrow, as if a part of him had disappeared. Those men back at the factory were heroes, heroes who sacrificed their lifetime to in order to protect and honor their country, OUR country. But no rescue mission were made to export back to the country, no supplements were given to those who stood their ground for decades. Those men, believed they fought for the greater cause, they believed that the Chairman was righteous, and his words, the law. And in the end, they were not even recognized to their own beloved country. They were deserted, yet still staying true for the last mission that was issued to him, to stand their ground in the capital wasteland. Chen began to question the goal and vision of the government.

But then Chen remembered the history he learnt from the military academy, "The Chairman generates the ultimate wisdom in which guides the brightest path for the country, his words are the law, his life is the country itself. We must not question or to obstruct his will, even if they would cost us our lives. For he alone, holds the pathway to righteousness." Could the remnants be an obstruction to our righteous goal? Could they not deserve recognition from the Chairman? Had they lost their right to pursuit the path to justice? Chen's mind was filled with doubts and questions.

He decided to move to his objective then learn about the reason of the remnants dissertation once he completed with his mission. He activated the navigational device within his suit, and he realized that his objective- the citadel was but a few miles away, all he had to do was to cross the Arlington Metro and it would be a straight path to the Citadel.

Within an hour, Chen had found the Arlingotn metro, he pushed open the rusty old gate and entered into the pitch black hallway of the metro station. Chen activated the night vision in order to see in this abyss. There were no trace of the Paladins, Chen thought that maybe they had already passed through the station and reached the Citadel by now. Then out of the deep tunnels, Chen heard voices echoing inside the metro station. The voices grew louder and louder as Chen step closer to the hall of the metro station. And by the time he reached the hall, a horrific sight caught his eyes. The lobby of the metro station was filled with hundreds of feral ghouls, moaning and groaning while they wander around the station without a purpose. Some of the ghouls were biting their limbs, due to their insufferable hunger, some were crouching on the trains, perceiving the surroundings, and some were standing, with a blank look on their deformed and burnt faces. Chen crouched down and activated his SFS immediately. Fortunately for him, the ghouls had not notice his presence. The tunnels were at the end of the lobby, if Chen could reach it without alarming any of the hundreds hungry feral ghouls at the bottom, he would reach Citadel within a matter of hours. Chen looked at the horde of feral ghouls and knew that he needs a plan.


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28:

Chen was one escalator away from the hordes of feral ghouls, Chen had no weapons or tools that can wipe them out, he decided to take his chance with the SFS function, and hoped that they would not see him. Chen walked slowly down the escalator, carefully placing each step and tried his best not to make a sound.

The feral ghoul in front of him was standing up right, with its arms crossed in front of his laps. Chen walked closer and closer to the end of the escalator, and then the feral ghoul twitched and held its head up high to sniff the air. Chen took a few steps backwards and took out his sword and held it in a blocking position. But the ghoul dropped its head down and went back to its previous position. Chen realized that the ghouls' sense of smell still remains intact, and even though the ghouls could not see him, it would be too much of a risk to sneak through the horde.

Then Chen noticed the wrecked, collapsed train that the ghouls were surrounding. The train was tipped sideways that the bottom of the train was showing. The circuit box of the train was showing, but the energy would have been disconnected a long time ago, it could not cause an explosion to eliminate the horde , let alone distract them. Chen took a while to study the position the train was in, and he observed that the train goes directly into the tunnel, and on top of the train, there were only a few feral ghouls. Chen thought that if he could get on top of the train then it would be much easier to pass through the metro. However, around 4 feral ghouls stood between him and the train, and Chen did not have anything on him that could distract them. Chen had decided to rely on his speed and expertise in his swordsmanship to clear an opening for his path to climb on the train. He must do it in such a speed that, he must get on top of the train before the horde notices him. He knew that no fire arm can be used in such situation, or else the horde would tear him to pieces before he could get near the train.

Chen targeted the four feral ghouls in front of him, and he took out his sword and lunged. The first one had its head sliced off before it could react, then Chen took aim and stabbed through the second ghoul's heart. The third ghoul smelt the air and knew someone was there, it opened it rotten deformed jaw to warn the horde, but its jaw was slashed in half before it could make a noise. The forth ghoul, which was right next to the train, saw its companions being killed and screeched with a horrifying high pitch noise which echoed through the whole metro station. Then the screech was responded with hundreds of screeches from the horde, the noise alone shook the whole metro station and Chen's bones. Then the horde all turned to look at Chen's direction. The forth ghoul ran and charged at Chen, Chen knew that he must get on top of the train, and he must do it NOW, before the horde could surround him. Chen jumped and avoiding the ghoul's attack, then stepped on the ghoul's skull and launched himself on top of the train. Chen had done it.


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29:

Chen landed on the top of the train. Angry screeches and screams can be heard from the horde as they come surrounding the train. They smacked their claws on the train fiercely, attempting to break down the barrier and get to Chen. More and more ghouls came surrounding the train; the ones closest to the train were buried and stepped on by the overwhelming ghouls behind them. They stacked higher and higher, waving their claws wildly, trying to tear a piece out of Chen. Chen knew he did not have much time before the horde could reach him. In front of Chen there were only 3 ghouls, he only have so much time to jump off the train and get in the metro station control room.

The feral ghoul roamer came charging at him, Chen crouched down and swung his sword upwards, slicing off the roamer's arm. But the damage deemed ineffective as the roamer kept on trying to hurt Chen anyway it can as if it felt no pain. The Roamer tried to bite, Chen side stepped and smashed its skull with a knee strike. The ghoul fell lifelessly into the overwhelming horde down below. Then Chen saw a strangely green glow in his path, and it grew brighter and brighter. With a horrifying scream, the glow appeared to be a glowing feral ghoul, it charged with the same ferocity as the last ghoul. Chen took out his pistol and took aim, and opened fire, and the bullet travelled through the pistol's barrel and hit the target's torso, and piercing its lungs.

The glowing ghoul laid down due to the damage, just when Chen attempted to take aim again, the glowing ghoul raised its arm into the air and its glow was growing brighter and brighter, then an explosion of green energy blasted from the ghoul's body. The impact knocked Chen off his feet and he was falling down into the hordes of blood thirsty feral ghouls.

Chen stabbed its sword into the train, and he was hanging in the air, the feral ghouls below him screamed and roared excitedly, then suddenly. Chen's right leg was caught by one of the feral ghouls below, and it attempted to drag him off to the ground. Chen kicked the ghoul in the face repeatedly until it let go. Then Chen jumped back on top of the train, only to realize that the glowing ghoul was right there in front of him, its wound was completely healed, it swung both of its arms towards Chen. Chen turned backwards towards the ghoul and gave a powerful kick to the ghoul's stomach, sending him flying to the horde below. Chen's path was clear, and the feral ghouls below were very close to climbing on top of the train now. Hundreds of burnt arms and hands can be seen waving wildly on top on the train. Chen ran on the train, dodging the arms and he saw that the door was only a few feet away.

The horde was chasing after him closely, both on the train and down below. Chen could hear the screams getting louder and he could feel their breath behind his back. Chen did not turn back to look, he kept on running then he jumped down to the control room's entrance, rolled inside and pressed the button to close the door.

The door was shut, right before any of the ghoul could come inside. They can be heard banging the door wildly. Chen was not sure how long this metal door can hold, but this left him an opportunity to escape. Just before Chen could turn around, he could feel a cold, wind blowing down its neck. Chen turned around and saw a feral ghoul with glowing parts sticking out of his body, staring at him. its eye were caved in, the skin are more deformed and rough compare to the average ghouls and glows with a hint of red. It was wearing a heavy metal combat armor. It looked at Chen directly at his eyes, and then it raised its arm above its head and charged towards Chen…


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30:

The ghoul reaver swung its claws at Chen, Chen rolled on the floor and avoided the strike just in time. Chen then kicked towards the ghoul's leg, and the ghoul fell on the floor. The ghoul hissed at Chen angrily, as Chen got up from the floor, and ran inside the hallway of the control room. But the ghoul took no time to get back up and chased Chen down the path. Chen found himself inside another metro tunnel, he heard noises of the ghoul shouting and screaming behind him, Chen knew that the sense of smell was far too good for the ghouls, activating the SFS won't help in this situation, he must face it before the noise attracts more wasteland creatures.

Chen stopped running and turned around, facing the ghoul reaver. The reaver was running towards him, with strange green lights and gas coming out of his body. Chen took out his sword, and stood in the dragon stance, preparing for its attack. The Reaver came closer and closer towards Chen, and then it stopped just a few feets from Chen and he crutched its sharp claws inside its body. Chen was confused by the creature's action as he saw a chunk of glowing, green solid object was pulled out of the creature's torso. Chen lowered his sword, and examined the creature and he saw a green light glowing inside the creature chest as another solid object was grown and replaced the one which was pulled out. Then the reaver raised its arm and threw the object directly to Chen. Chen was surprised by a mindless creature could attack other than using its limbs. Chen swung his sword horizontally and to cut the object. Upon impact, he solid exploded, with a force which knocked Chen off his feet and smashed him to the tunnel's wall behind him. Chen's helmet had indicate red light as his armor had just detected a huge spike of radiation within Chen's body. Chen then realize that the solid object is radioactive and can explode in such a devastating force. Just as Chen tried to get back up, he realized that his right arm was broken from the impact. He could no longer use his trusted sword. the reaver screeched and reached for its torso again for another radioactive gore. Chen used his left hand to grab his pistol of out the gun porch, and shot at the reaver. The shots landed the creatures armor, shoulder, stomach,, but It acted as if it felt nothing, and it pulled its right arm back, and was ready to throw again.

Chen took aim carefully and shot the gore in the reaver's hand. With a flash of green,it exploded yet with the same ferocity and impact. But to Chen's surprise, the reaver was still standing on the ground, unharmed. It screeched again and this time, it ran towards Chen. Chen took aim at the reaver again and pulled the trigger, only to realize that he had ran out of bullets. And with his right arm broken, he could no longer defend himself with the sword, Chen threw away his pistol and pulled the HK-T 94 rifle from his back, and tried to take aim at the charging reaver with one hand. his left arm shook as the gun was so heavy to be held with one hand, Chen knew he only had one shot. He took aim at the creature's head while trying to steady the reaver's screeches became louder and louder towards him, then Chen squeezed the trigger, with a shot packed with such power, the noise echoed and shook through the tunnel. The bullet travelled through the air and grazed the reaver's skull. The reaver screamed angrily and it raised its arm over his shoulder to land a fatal blow towards Chen. Chen knew it was the end for him, the last thing he would hear was the screams of the feral ghoul reaver, he closed his eyes to accept his failure of his mission and his demise.


End file.
